Second Revolution
by AceyMcspacey
Summary: You thought Ace was trouble, now meet her daughter! A series of happenings leaves UNIT scratching their heads, and she'll need the help of an old friend with a new face to figure it all out.
1. Chapter 1

"All in all, Miss McShane, this case has been exemplary. I would consider this one of your finest."

"Thank you, detective superintendent, but I must remind you that it's Mrs Mcshane now."

Jenny McShane smiled as she left the superintendent's office. The man was so easy to please. All he wanted was a suspect, a method, and enough to make a convincing statement to the press. They didn't know that the ladies he employed on these cases weren't officially in the staff. They didn't know about the more….unusual aspects of the cases. Like the body that turned up in the river last week. It wasn't the usual stab-and-throw case that had been put to the press. It had actually been a rogue agent of an alien race, who had protested that his experiments had been disturbed. That alien was now in the hands of UNIT. In the morgue. Jenny had regretted having to kill him, but when someone threatens to dissect your wife, you really have no choice. Her wife was waiting for her in the lobby downstairs. As Jenny walked out of the doors, she walked alongside her. "He alright?" she asked, having to speed up slightly to compensate for Jenny's slightly longer stride.

"No worse than mum when mum's blown up the shed again" Jenny replied, smiling down at her wife. It had been 3 months since the ceremony, and Jenny was so glad she had married Samantha, who simply radiated happiness at every moment. One glance at her, and Jenny knew everything was going to be alright. Things had been a little more downcast since the alien scientist incident, but Sam was back to her usual self now. The indicators flashed on the Mazda RX-8, and Jenny snapped out of her daydream. The Mazda was now an official unmarked police car, courtesy of the superintendent, but also had a few hidden extras courtesy of her friends at UNIT. Kate had been so helpful in setting Jenny up with her dream job, and she was repaid with tech beyond her wildest dreams. As Jenny got in, Sam put on her seat belt and leant back in her seat. "We need to see your mums some time this week" she stated as Jenny carefully reversed out of her parking space, "It's been ages and you know how they worry."

"Tell you what" Jenny replied, blasting the car out of the car park, "Why don't we pay them a surprise visit?"

Shou watched from behind the safety glass as Ace carefully poured the chemical mixture into the deodorant can. Kate had asked for a sample of this curious mixture, known to all that knew Ace as Nitro 9, so that UNIT could try and develop it. This required Ace to make a new batch. Which required the use of her lab in the shed. Which, when in use, required a full safety perimeter and mandatory safety goggles. Shou watched as the cans were carefully packed into the old ammunition crate, which was then locked. As Ace negotiated the door system, Shou smiled and unconsciously started stroking the ring on her finger. Ace deposited her goggles on the workbench, then hugged her wife. Not many partners would support their wife making highly dangerous explosives in the garden shed, and even less would have made suggestions on how to improve the stability of the mixture. Mind you, Shou was extraordinary in her own right, and had recently developed a small flamethrower fueled by deodorant. It was highly useful when a sentient species resembling giant wasps fancied a takeover and weren't taking no for an answer. "What is it with you and explosives?" she laughed as she felt her ribs squash. Ace wasn't one to hold back in a hug.

"What? You can't complain now, surely. Remember when we first met and I told you about the Gelignite?"

"I remember what happened just after it" Shou laughed, thinking back to the day her world had turned upside down. "That bloke went through the roof - literally!"

"Boom!" Ace giggled. Both smiling, they made their way out of the shed and up into the house, when they heard the sound of the Mazda pulling into the driveway. "Here comes trouble" smiled Ace, and she opened the front door just as Sam went to knock.

"So, did you have a nice day?" Ace asked, bringing over four mugs.

"Yeah, pretty straightforward" Jenny replied, taking her coffee and trying to take a sip. The coffee mug went down again as she continued, "superintendent just wanted it all accounted for and to sing my praises. He did think that using Nitro 9 to open a door was pretty excessive though."

"Nothing wrong with that" Shou replied, bringing over the biscuits, "what door was it?"

"Six inches of solid low-carbon steel" replied Sam. She'd never known metallurgy to be such a handy science in those sorts of situations, but she had needed a distraction fairly urgently. "You blown up the shed yet?"

"Oi, you, keep on like that and I'll not give you the new Nitro 9 recipe" chuckled Ace. "Fine, not like I haven't got better stuff anyway" replied Sam, and stuck her tongue out cheekily. Ace, Shou and Sam laughed whilst Jenny pulled out her was a message from Kate. "Sorry mums" she announced whilst standing up, "something's come up. Come on Sam, we've got work to do."

"Same time next week, OK?" yelled Ace as they raced out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The body on the slab lay, barely recognizable as a human being. Large chunks of flesh had been bitten away, and the rest was a scorched red. There were a lot of deep scratch marks, bruising, and general features that suggested that whoever (or whatever) had done this was either mad, extremely well armed, or both. The doctor looked up from his clipboard as Jenny burst into the room, followed closely by Sam. "Good god above!" exclaimed Sam on sight of the corpse, "What could have done this?"

"I thought that was your area of expertise?" replied the doctor. Doctor Tom Chambers was only two months into the job, but he'd already seen far more than the average doctor saw in a lifetime. "We've cross-referenced it with our database of known alien creatures, and nothing matches. The teeth marks are too small to be a Skarasen, and Weevils wouldn't make this much of a mess. No signs of energy dispersal or projectiles in the body, so that rules out daleks or cybermen. In any case, I don't think they'd have cared enough to mess up the body this much. I was told you were the people to see for this kind of thing."

Jenny smiled. "Yes, doctor. Yes we are."

The corpse was promptly delivered to Sam's personal lab, where she wheeled round her chromatography kit. There were all kinds of specialist devices in her kit, some of which were not allowed outside the door. She picked up a small scalpel and, with a small grimace, made to cut the skin.

There was a small noise as the tip of the scalpel pinged off onto the floor.

Sam stared at the broken blade in amazement. Surgical scalpel blades were supposed to be one of the sharpest things ever made, but it hadn't gone through. After the next two blades snapped in the same spot. She frowned, then delved into a drawer on the left had side of the room. She came back with one of her specialist items. It was, to the casual eye, an ordinary stanley knife. The blade, however, was made of an alien alloy that was harder than diamond. It pierced the skin after three forceful attempts.

Sam raised an eyebrow. This, on the scale of rare things, was somewhere near honest politician.

Taking a blood sample was also interesting. The fine needle syringes broke every time she tried, so she rang Ace. One of her wide nozzle syringes did the trick, but the sample refused to budge when she tried making a slide. Looking at it through her microscope, she saw something that shocked her. The cells looked armoured, and much much larger than usual. "That would explain the blades" she muttered, peering through the lens. Ace had perched herself on a worktop at the side of the room, and was watching her daughter-in-law with keen interest. "Got anything?" she asked jauntily, her doc marten boots tapping against the drawers below.

"Nothing that goes bang, mum, but check this out."

The microscope was passed to her, and Ace peered through the lens at the sample. "Gordon Bennet!" she exclaimed "that's like armour!"

"Yep" agreed Sam, "now, who's an expert on alien biology - maybe with an outside eye?" she suggested, as Doctor Tom Chambers walked back in the room.

"I don't think he's likely to-" began Tom, but he was cut off by a wheezing noise. Ace's eyes glimmered. "Wicked" she said softly, as the blue box took form in the corner of the room.

"-turn up" finished Tom lamely.

The box opened, and out sped a figure in tweed. He turned and a smile spread across his face as his gaze met Ace's. He turned to meet Sam's open-mouthed surprised face. "Hello" he said, "I'm the doctor."

Sam struggled for words as a ginger girl walked out of the TARDIS. Finally she managed "Doctor who?"


End file.
